gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandon Moore
Mandon Moore is a recurring character in the first season and second season. He is initially played by an unidentified extra. The role was recast for the episode "Blackwater" with guest star James Doran taking over. Ser Mandon Moore is a member of the Kingsguard and defends King Joffrey Baratheon as he defended King Robert Baratheon before him. Biography Background Ser Mandon Moore is a member of House Moore, a noble house from the Vale. Season 1 Ser Mandon was among the guards that attacked Eddard Stark when he tried to de-throne King Joffrey."You Win or You Die" He was also present when Ser Barristan Selmy was dismissed of the brotherhood "The Pointy End" Season 2 Ser Mandon stands guard during a dinner held by Queen Cersei and Tyrion Lannister in which Cersei reveals Tyrion she has imprisoned his lover/whore. The Queen orders the knight to bring her before them. Ser Mandon and one of his sworn brothers brings in Ros."The Prince of Winterfell" Immediately prior to the Battle of the Blackwater Ser Mandon informs Queen Cersei of a groom and two maids attempting to flee with a stolen horse and some gold cups. The Queen orders Ser Mandon to have Ilyn Payne put their heads on spikes outside the stables as a warning."Blackwater" During the battle Ser Mandon and Ser Boros Blount remain at the side of King Joffrey as he oversees the city's defenses alongside Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the King. When the forces of Stannis Baratheon reach the city and begin invading it, Joffrey departs for the safety of the Red Keep, at the urge of Queen Cersei, and orders Ser Mandon and Ser Boros to aid Tyrion. Tyrion urges a host of men-at-arms to help him fight the invaders and orders Ser Mandon and Ser Boros to join him in leading the battle. Ser Mandon is also ordered to carry the royal banner. In the midst of battle, Ser Mandon attempts to murder Tyrion. He strikes after Tyrion has removed his helmet but only succeeds in cutting his face. Ser Mandon is then killed by Tyrion's squire, Podrick Payne, who drives a lance into his face. Appearances In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Mandon Moore is a member of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard. Jaime Lannister considers him the most dangerous after himself because his face gives nothing away. In A Clash of Kings, Ser Mandon is not present when Cersei reveals Tyrion she has captured the whore she believes to be his lover. In the books, Ser Mandon is also killed by Podrick Payne, but Pod shoves him into Blackwater Bay as he attempts to assassinate Tyrion Lannister; Moore is dragged underwater by the weight of his armour and drowns. Unlike his sworn brothers Meryn Trant and Boros Blount, who are regarded as being loyal to the Queen, Ser Mandon's true allegiance remains a mystery and is the subject of speculation. See also * Mandon Moore at A Wiki of Ice and Fire References Category:Kingsguard Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Quote needed Category:Performer Unidentified